


One Great Circle

by Oilux



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance, Captive, Concubine, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Prince Keith, M/M, Slavery, captive prince inspired, kidnappings, lance is a concubine, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: Altean Prince Lance was taken, captured, brought before Keith as a gift, a trophy. Though he wasn't anything like his cousin, Princess Allura, his title was still enough to get him recognition by Zarkon, enough to be given to his son Keith instead of killed on sight. Yet Lance didn't want to stay, even with the prince who stared at him like he was something more than a prisoner.Prince Keith didn't have time for this. He didn't have time to babysit a prince, no matter how much their title was. Brought before Zarkon, he was informed that he was given a gift, one that he couldn't simply turn down. He didn't want to keep Lance, no matter what it meant to turn down a gift, no matter how deep and blue his eyes were.It was amazing how much could change in one night.





	1. Captive Bodies and Given Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written anything in a while, and here I am! This is kind of a test I guess? If people are interested I'm more than happy to write more of it! 
> 
> Also this is inspired by Captive Prince, but the only thing I know about that is one prince is captured and given to another prince, so I just ran with that idea. That's about as far as my similarities are going to go.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Shackles, bright blue in color and tight against his skin, bound his arms behind his back, layered over one another and forcing his arms to bend at the elbow so his wrists were parallel. A guard stood on either side of him, preventing escape, despite the sheer amount of times he had tried. They were good at their work, Lance had to give them credit for that. They hadn’t left him alone for even a moment, someone always by his side as he was transferred from the prison cell to his newest destination. Though they had been giving Lance something laced with a drug, he wasn’t able to tell exactly what it was. It had to be a sedative of some kind, since it was the only explanation as to why he felt so terrible. 

“Keep moving.” One of the guards grunted, pushing Lance forward. He stumbled, almost falling, but the other guard caught him before he could fall flat on his face. Even being a prisoner, he was still a better standing one than the rest. His heritage was not to be forgotten simply because he was inconvenienced so.

There were a couple people who stared at him as he was marched through the halls of the palace, brought to a nicely decorated, while still dark, room and forced to sit. He thought for a moment, hoped more like it, that he would be left alone for a moment, but the guards stubbornly stayed put right where they were by Lance’s side, staring impassively down at him.

“I don’t need to be babysat,” Lance muttered, once more ignored by the guards. They hadn’t said anything to him that wasn’t an order or telling him to stop doing something. Lance leaned back in his chair, tugging harshly on the bonds at his wrists, trying to get free. Hopefully, it would break and he would be left by himself, but even if he wasn’t alone, as soon as the bonds were off, Lance knew he could escape.

The door opened, Lance’s breath catching in his throat as he saw the impressive form of Emperor Zarkon standing there. The Galra Emperor was an impressive sight, his shoulders taking up almost the entire doorway. He walked in, looking over at Lance, in his white and blue Altean clothes, the earring in his ear. Zarkon reached down, grabbing Lance’s jaw and forcing the Altean Prince to look at him.

“You’re not what I was expecting,” Zarkon said, looking down at Lance. His hand moved over Lance’s jaw, skating to the earring he wore, tugging roughly at it before Lance pulled himself away.

“Don’t touch me.” Lance snapped. “I am not going to be your prisoner.” 

A loud laugh, one that Lance wasn’t expecting, came from Zarkon as he looked down at the prince. Lance grew uncomfortable under the stare, shifting and trying to break the bonds still holding his wrists in place. If he could break through the restraints holding him in place, then he could get free, possibly even taking out Zarkon in the same moment. Yet before he could, there was a quick movement, Zarkon slapped him hard across the face, sending Lance back into his chair with a bruised cheek. 

“You are not a worthy gift for my son.” Zarkon still looked at Lance, Haggar the witch making an appearance behind him. Lance turned his gaze away from Zarkon, not sure a glare would be appreciated by the Galra Emperor. 

“Good.” Lance had heard stories about Lotor, he had no interest in being near the Galra Prince, and the thought that he was kidnapped and brought there as a  _ gift,  _ made Lance’s stomach queasy. 

“Emperor, perhaps he is good enough for the other,” Haggar spoke up. Lance glared at her, able to taste blood in his mouth. 

Zarkon looked down at Lance again, pushing him back once more so Lance was forced to look up at him. Even hurt and slightly bleeding, Lance glared up at Zarkon, ready to fight against whatever was going to happen to him.

“Bring him to Prince Keith’s room. He will make a nice gift for him. If anyone can break that defiant look, it’ll be him.” Zarkon ordered, already making a move to leave Lance there. Lance made a noise of protest, yet still relieved it hadn’t been Lotor. He had heard stories of both of the princes, and he would take the bastard half prince Zarkon hated over Lotor any day.

His hands were starting to go numb from the position they were forced into, but he couldn’t stop them from going completely numb. Lance glanced over at his two guards, watching them for a moment as they were left alone.

“So, what do I have to do to get you to let me go?” Lance asked them, watching as they exchanged a look. He almost sighed as he saw the look, not sure that they were going to do anything for a moment, before one of them finally grabbing Lance and leading him through the halls once more. Every hallway looked the same, the same dark colors, the same metal floors. 

Lance was led to a door, brought inside to a room that seemed to have no decorations at all. It looked strangely bare, as though someone had never stayed in it before. The guards led Lance over to the bed, where he was forced to sit down as one of the guards snapped a shackle around his ankle, chaining him to the bed. The restraints around his wrist were finally taken off, Lance’s arms hanging limp at his side and instead bound in front of him a moment later. He leaned back against the headboard, determined to wait. There was little else to do.

* * *

When Zarkon had called him to appear before him, Keith had felt his heart drop into his stomach. Zarkon never needed him for anything, he had never given Keith the time of day, but suddenly he was demanding Keith appear before him. It was possible that it was finally the end, Keith was finally going to be eliminated like he thought that he would have a long time ago.

Keith put his work on hold, training some of the newest Galra soldiers, dismissing them for the day as he made his way to the throne room where Zarkon was. There had been rumors lately, that they had captured the Altean Prince Lance and were keeping him prisoner. He had seen the prince once, but everyone knew Prince Lance. Who hadn’t? Allura’s cousin, one of the only other people who could take over the throne if something happened to Allura. Zarkon had been trying to get a hold of Allura for a while, if he hadn’t gotten Allura, it was possible that he might settle for Prince Lance as a second best.

Keith appeared before the throne room, hesitating before he put his hand on the door to open it. If this was it, where he was meant to die, then he would go in there with his head held high and he would face what was put before him. Keith took a deep breath, pushing open the door and standing before Zarkon.

Zarkon was sitting at his throne, staring down at him in the impassive way that he did with everyone else. Keith put his arm over his chest, giving the normal greeting before he let his hands fall at his side, back straight. Neither of them spoke for a long moment.

“You summoned me?” Keith asked blandly, not moving closer to the throne. Zarkon stared at him, and only stared for a long minute, the uncomfortable silence growing between them. Keith refused to say anything else, Zarkon had summoned him and Zarkon would eventually say what he wanted Keith for.

“Recently, the Galra have acquired a very valuable piece in this game of war.” Keith’s eyes widened minutely as he stared at the ground. The rumors were true, they had captured Prince Lance. But why was Zarkon telling him about this?

“Is that so?” Keith asked when Zarkon paused, wanting to keep the conversation going. Zarkon eventually nodded, Keith realized the Emperor was watching him to see his reaction. 

“It comes to the matter of what we would do with this prisoner, the steps we should take. Lock him away for the rest of his days? Abandon him on a lonely planet where he can starve to death? He’s not the one we were after, but a nice secondary prize for us.” Zarkon tented his fingers before him, looking Keith over. 

“It is your decision to make, Emperor Zarkon,” Keith answered evenly. It was becoming clearer what he had been summoned for, and he wasn’t liking the idea. 

“I have decided that instead of simply killing the prince,” Zarkon started, still staring at Keith, “that he will be a gift for you. A concubine, a plaything, whatever you wish to call him. He is yours. Kill him, torture him, whatever you want, I don’t care.”

That was not something that he expected, and it showed on his face before he could make it blank once more. It was still a gift though, and Keith was in no position to deny Zarkon. He nodded his head slightly at the Emperor, not about to say any word of protest. 

“That is a very generous gift, Emperor Zarkon, but I’m not sure-” Keith stopped himself as Zarkon gave him a look, a harsh glare that was probably meant to frighten him, but all it did was cause Keith to silence himself.

“The matter at hand has been settled. I had the guards place him in your room, I don’t want to hear anything more about it. Kill him, keep him, I do not care.” Zarkon ended up waving his hand, no longer looking at Keith. 

Keith gave another nod, not moving from his place for a moment as he tried to see if Zarkon was done with the conversations. Keith turned on his heel, leaving the room and Zarkon to do as he wanted for the rest of his day. 

Keith glanced in the direction of the room he occupied, not heading there. The thought that there was someone there, more than likely chained and waiting for him, it filled him with a sense of dread. 

“Father gave him to you?” A voice said as Keith stared off into space. He turned to see Lotor, and let out a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest. “If you don’t-”

“Shut up.” Keith snapped. “You’re just upset that he didn’t give him to you, so leave me alone. Find someone else to bother and if you want a kidnapped person so badly, kidnap someone on your own.” 

Lotor arched a silver brow, almost like he was impressed by the retort. He didn’t say anything as Keith stalked away, not for a moment at least, letting Keith storm away from him and back to the training floor to the other Galra soldiers.

“I’ll be here to take him, should you change your mind,” Lotor called after him, letting Keith know what he thought. Keith ignored him, picking up the pace as he rushed off to the elevator, determined to ignore all of this for a few hours. A few hours, and he would be fine, a few hours and he would know what to do.


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people wanted to see more! Tada, enjoy the first meeting of these two. Enjoy!

Lance woke to hands on him, touching his shoulder and lightly shaking him. He started, pushing away the form with a yelp as he tried to get away from whatever was touching him. The hands fell back almost immediately, leaving Lance’s breathing a bit hard but still okay, a Galra servant staring down at him passively. Lance reached up to brush a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his sweaty forehead. 

“I have been told to get you ready for Prince Keith’s return.” The servant said, hands folded in front of them. She revealed a key held deftly between her fingers, uncuffing his hands first and then the cuff around his ankle. 

“Return?” Lance asked in a soft voice, wincing at the pull on his cheek. He was bruised, at the very least with a cut on the inside of his mouth, but otherwise fine. He was thankful that it was the only damage that he had been put through, since it could have been a lot worse than it was. 

“He is training the guards, but Prince Lotor said that he would be back soon and to prepare you.” The servant ushered him out of bed, not listening to his questions or his complaints as she took him over to the bathroom, starting a large bath for him and pouring something sweet smelling into it. Lilac, Lance realized. He had always enjoyed the scent of it. 

“If you do not bathe yourself, I’ll get some of the guards to come and bathe you.” She threatened, leaving him in the bathroom alone, the door locking behind her. There was no window for him to escape from, nor any other door to leave from, so he was left with little choice but to strip down and get into the bath. 

It was warm, the perfect temperature on his skin as he sunk into the water, lightly rinsing himself off and washing his hair as well. The scent of lilacs and peonies clung to his skin, two smells that he hated to admit that he liked more than he thought he liked. Lance sunk under the water, staying there for a moment before he emerged, grabbing the towel that was waiting for him and wrapping it around his waist. He almost worried that he would have to go back to his old clothes, but then he saw that they had been taken, probably when he allowed himself to sink under the water, and instead, there was a new set of clothes waiting for him, sheer material that hardly covered anything. 

With hardly any other options in sight, Lance donned the clothes, feeling the material between his fingers. It was a sheer top that showed off his stomach, leaving it exposed to the slightly chilled air of the bathroom, and the bottoms were a lace that came down to his ankles, so thin it almost felt like he was wearing nothing at all. At least the important parts were covered in a small pair of matching, blood-red shorts. The whole place radiated a dark energy, even from his clothes with the red accents to it. 

“Are you dressed?” The servant spoke up, poking her head through the door. She gave a noise of approval at the sight of him dressed, ushering him out of the bathroom and back to the main room, where she handed him a small chain. “This is for you, from Prince Lotor. He said that we must dress you for Prince Keith’s first appearance with you.”

“I got it.” Lance muttered, taking the chain. It was obviously meant to be used as a bracelet, but Lance didn’t put it on. The only thing worse would have been a collar strapped around his throat. Instead he was ushered back to the bed, the chain once more cuffed at his ankle, leaving him shackled to the bed. 

The servant didn’t say a word as she left, leaving Lance to his thoughts. It was obvious why he was there, at the very least what Prince Keith had in mind for him. Lance laid back against the headboard, hands resting in his lap as he waited, waited for something to happen. 

It seemed like it wasn’t that long before there was a quiet click of the door opening, the dark form of the Galra prince cautiously entering his own room. Lance pulled a leg closer to his chest, the one that was bound to the foot of the bed forced to remain stretched out before him, staring at the other man. He was tall, muscular, a dark mark spread across his cheek that almost looked like a scar. He had a mess of black hair that was badly styled into a mullet, and if it wasn’t for the fact he was kidnapped, Lance probably would have been interested. Instead he was a prisoner and there wasn’t anything that could convince him to get closer to the other man.

Keith stared at him, and stared, dark purple eyes not once looking away from Lance, who shifted uncomfortably on the bed. There was the nagging feeling that he should say something, to break the silence that hung heavy in the room, but he didn’t want to be the first to speak up. After a moment, he finally moved, reaching out a hand and offering Keith the bracelet the servant had given him.

“I don’t want this,” Lance said, voice firm. This wasn’t his place, his position was obvious, but he wouldn’t simply take it. Lance couldn’t. 

Keith took the bracelet, brows furrowing at the black chain with the small red charm that Lance hadn’t noticed before. As soon as Keith took the bracelet, Lance moved his hand back, making sure there was a distance between them. The chain around his ankle clinked together as he moved, the only sound that was there. 

Keith slipped the bracelet in his pocket, once more looking at Lance but still not speaking. He took a step forward closer to the bed, and Lance felt himself flinch back, unable to help himself. All he wanted to do was to be strong and brave, to not let anything bother him, but that didn’t stop the fact he was dressed in skimpy clothes, and chained to a bed. 

“Don’t come near me,” Lance said firmly, the chain rattling as he tried to pull it back once more. Keith glanced down at it, slowly putting his hand up after a moment. Lance didn’t know if he was telling him to be quiet or to wait, but Lance still fell silent. 

“I’m not going to hurt you or anything.” Keith eventually said. His voice was softer than Lance expected, but still, Lance tried to move back once more. “I just want-”

“I don’t care what you want.” Lance interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t want to be here, but let me guess, you’re not going to let me go, are you?” Keith stared at him in surprise, irritation making his brows furrow not a second later.

“It’s not that easy-”

“Then you be chained to someone’s bed and expected to be their sex slave!” Lance grabbed one of the pillows, throwing it at Keith. “Oh, just wait until Allura hears about this, she is going to have your head for this.”

“Are you done?” Keith asked flatly, any patience he had obviously flying out the window. “I didn’t ask Zarkon for you to be placed in my room. He decided on his own between Lotor and me, and here we are. So calm down for two seconds and stop yelling.” 

“I am calm.” Lance practically hissed. Keith gave him a flat, unimpressed look, looking down at his ankle. He produced a small, shiny silver key that he showed to Lance before he put his hand on Lance’s calf, right above his ankle. He pressed down firmly so Lance wouldn’t try to pull away as he used to unlock the chain, but still left the cuff around Lance’s ankle.

“You can’t leave this room without myself or a guard attending to you,” Keith said, slipping the key into his pocket. Lance’s eyes followed it until it was out of sight, pulling his leg back as soon as he could. 

“Are you going to stop me?” Lance asked instead, glancing at the door. There wasn’t a handle, a touchpad unlocked the door and went off fingerprints. Lance hadn’t tried it, but that was the first thing that he planned to try when Keith left.

“No, but the guards might, or another soldier.” Keith ended up saying, looking towards the door when Lance glanced at it. 

Lance glared at the other prince, not speaking up again. After a moment Keith turned away from him, heading to the bathroom that Lance had been in just a little while ago, the sound of the water coming on a moment later. Lance jumped up from the bed, rushing over to the door and placing his hand on the pad. It beeped for a second, then another second, and then denied him exit from the room. 

Lance took his hand off, then put it on once more, getting denied all over again. The only other exit was from the window, but when he went to look out the window there was nothing but empty space, the stars painting a lovely, picturesque scenery. Lance had seen the sky like this only a couple of times before, when he had traveled with Allura. 

“I haven’t set the door to recognize you yet,” Keith said as he came back into the room, hair slightly damp. Lance must have been staring out the window for longer than he realized. Keith came up close to him, close enough for Lance to take a step back. Keith didn’t seem to notice him, or at least if he did he didn’t care, staring out into space with Lance. 

“I don’t want to be here.” Lance ended up saying. Keith looked at him, not saying anything. “I want to go home.”

“I don’t know what to tell you.” Keith ended up saying, turning towards Lance slightly. 

“Tell me I can leave.” Lance pleaded. “Help me leave, Zarkon doesn't have to know. He doesn’t even care I’m here, he wanted Allura, not me. He’s not ever going to get her, but there’s no reason that I have to be here.”

“I can’t.” Keith ended up saying. “You know I can’t do that. If I was a prisoner with you, you wouldn’t be able to let me go either. I wouldn’t expect it from you.”

“I can’t stay here!” Lance pushed himself away from Keith, pacing in the room. It was large, there were even a couple chairs he could lounge in if he wanted to, but Lance couldn’t think of sitting, all he could do was pace from one end of the room to the other, pacing back and forth as Keith watched him. 

“I can’t stay here, I don’t  _ want  _ to stay here.” Lance turned to Keith, just about ready to beg. “You expect me to stay here and live out the rest of my days as your bed slave?”

“I expect you to behave yourself and not get into trouble,” Keith said flatly. He seemed to be getting more and more irritated with Lance speaking up, his brows furrowing slightly. Keith took a couple of steps to Lance, grasping his arm and forcing him to sit. “I won’t hurt you, and as long as you don’t cause a fuss or get yourself into trouble, then you’ll find you’ll be happy here. Now, will you please shut up?”

“Don’t touch me.” Lance hissed, pulling away from Keith. Sure, it was better than being by Zarkon’s side, but at the cost of being Keith’s slave, it just wasn’t worth it to Lance. “I want to go home.”

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Keith said, pulling back. He didn’t come closer to Lance, his hands falling to his sides as he moved towards his bed, crawling onto it. Lance watched him silently, arms crossed over his chest, prepared to never move again. 

It  _ was _ starting to get late though, and Lance found himself relaxing in his chair, the lights having turned off when Keith got into bed, as though the room knew that Keith was heading for bed. He stayed awake for a little while as Keith snored, oblivious to how Lance was still awake, suffering silently. His eyes were heavy though, making him lay his head back against the chair as he started to fall asleep. He would just rest his eyes, only for a moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is one unhappy camper lol. Then again I would be unhappy too. 
> 
> Anyways, don't forget to leave a comment below!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, kind of a tester? I liked writing this, would people be interested in more? Please leave a comment below if you would!
> 
> And check out my [tumblr](oilux.tumblr.com) for more updates~


End file.
